Sengoku Basara collection
by The Puppet Masters
Summary: A collection of One-shots and Long-shots of the anime/manga series Sengoku Basara. Romance, Drama, Angst, Hurt/comfort. Pairings consists mainly on Ocs. RATED M for a reason. Characters: Date Masamune, Uesugi Kenshin, Sanada Yukimura, Sasutobi Sasuke, Maeda Keiji... NOT YAOI
**Pure perfection**

 **One-shot-** Smut and Fluffy

 **Characters:** Uesugi Kenshin **X** OC

 **Warning:** I know Kenshin's gender is not fully stated. However here it will portrayed as a male.

 **Romance (M)**

* * *

He is the meaning of perfection. There is no such man that equals him in every single way. Wherever his blue eyes finds their way to her, she feels a warm feeling on her belly. And his smile doesn't help her at all.

Preparing his favorite tea, Akira wondered how much time had passed since she last served him. No other woman ever approached Kenshin since Kasuga appeared. And truth be told, she envies that woman.

Kasuga is skilled, deadly beautiful and shows a pure devotion and love for Kenshin. Well, she too shows a pure devotion but never once, she managed to show her love. She's scared of it.

Unlike Kasuga, Akira is nothing more than a servant that decided to leave her thief life. Come to think of it, she's also very skilled. " _Ah_." Akira gasped, as she poured too much sugar on the tea. " _No, no, no._ " She went to grab another cup but when she turned around, the trail was nowhere to be seen. "No."

Following the shadow, Akira froze when another servant placed the trail on Kenshin's table. "Kenshin-sama." Akira glued her green eyes on the floor and bowed. "I have another cup for you."

The young lord noticed her pinkish blush and gently spoke. "This one is fine. Thank you, Akira."

Akira opened her eyes and really wanted to run away but his voice kept her planted on the ground. "Humph." Kenshin covered his mouth and struggled to swallow the contents. "This is too sweet, Akira." He looked at her in a sympathetic way.

Akira kept her head bowed, gripping the cup between her hands. "I-I tried to warn you, my lord. My deepest apologies."

A soft hand raised her chin up and gentle eyes hypnotized her. Kenshin smiled down at her. "You don't have to apologize for everything you do."

" _Kenshin-sama."_

"Sit with me." He said, taking a hold of her hand. He felt her hands cold and shaking. "The tea tastes better when i have a good company."

His hands lead Akira to sit beside him. Her face must look like a tomato by now. All what she wants is to run and hide. Being this close to him only triggers her nervousness even more.

"Here." He took the empty cup of tea off of her hands and replaced with one full. "Enjoy it."

Akira followed his graceful movements. This man. This man cannot exist. "Akira?"

" _Huh_."The young girl quickly removed her eyes from the young lord and gripped her teacup. When Kenshin placed his hand on her forearm, she spilled the hot tea on her legs. "Ah." She got up trying to find a easy way to brush the pain off.

"Are you alright?" Kenshin tried to move towards her but she quickly backed away.

"M-my apologies, Kenshin-sama. It's all my fault." Akira said bowing and grabbing the wet part of her yukata. "I'm useless." Without giving him an opportunity to speak, Akira turned around and ran towards her complex. She screwed everything. He must be thinking that she's pathetic. To run away like a kid.

* * *

So far, she has been avoiding Kenshin. Even when he requested her presence, she would find some excuse not to meet him. Hell, she even hid herself in the attic when he went to look for her.

The others must be seeing her as a child. "Kasuga must have returned." Akira sat on her futon, playing with her fingers. Her love for Kenshin doesn't resume to his outside appearance but for his genuine heart. In this world, she could not ever imagine that a man like him could exist.

A man that cared about other people.

People like her included.

Feeling a soft breeze caressing her skin, Akira swiftly got up. She heard well-trained footsteps coming into her direction. Looking to her sides, she found herself, hiding on her wardrobe. No one should be at this complex aside of the women. And if it's Kasuga that came here to teach her a lesson for being around Kenshin? Wait….Kasuga and Kenshin are not a couple….Even thou he compliments her a lot. They are still not a couple. So why is she hiding?

Ready to step out, Akira froze on the spot. "Akira?" His gentle demanding voice called for her. Kenshin scrutinized her room from one corner to the other, until his eyes fell on her spot. "Would you please come out?"

Slowly, Akira slid the door open and peeked at him. He extended his hand to her, waiting.

Akira left her hideout and intertwined her fingers together, gluing her eyes on her feet. "Yes, my lord?"

"Why have you been running away from me?" He gently asked, returning his hand to his side.

"I was scared."

"Why? Did i ever give you a reason to fear me?" Kenshin placed both his hands on her shoulders, snapping her green eyes at him. "I would never hurt someone like you."

Akira swam on his beautiful eyes, his tender smile melting her completely. She felt how warm his body was. The pleasant scent that he exhibited, penetrating her lungs. " _Kenshin-sama_?" She whispered, feeling her cheeks starting to heating up. Where is this courage coming from?

Slowly her hands reached his face, caressing it at the same time. " _I cannot deny_ it." Akira brought his face closer to her. He didn't reject her movements. He slowly allowed her lips to lock on his. Such an affectionate feeling she was offering him, and truth be told, he was loving it.

Kenshi allowed his hands to travel from her shoulders to her waist. He deepens the kiss, hearing a soft gasp from her. Most women he had shared a bed before, were women from far away villages. And the major part of them involved mainly business.

Kenshin parted their lips away and looked at her eyes. "Akira. I have something to ask you-!"

Not wanting this moment to vanish with words, Akira launched herself to his lips, kissing him fervently. Last time she had slept with a men was a seven months ago. And this one, in front of her, made her feel so alive and affectionate.

They stumbled on each other's feet, falling on the ground in the process. Akira didn't release his lips or did Kenshin pushed her away. Locking his fingers on her hair, the young lord turned her face around and attached his lips on her neck. He could taste her aroma so well that he felt his body reacting violently to her advances. He toured his free hand between the open yukata, craving his nails on her bare waist. " _K-kenshin-sama_." Akira shivered, gripping his arms.

The young lord pulled away and locked eyes with her. The beautiful green eyes begging him to take her. Kenshin made her sit while he pulled her yukata down. She wasn't blessed with gracious breasts like Kasuga, but that didn't make her less of a woman.

And a beautiful woman she was.

Lowering his lips to her chest, Akira released an shaky breath. The gentle lips of her lord almost taking her conscious away. His hands danced on her skin like a spider on a web. The possessiveness marking an evidence on her neck. Kenshin grunted hearing her soft gasp and hands craving on his arm. " _K_ -!" He heard her trying to protest but he honestly couldn't control the desire he held.

Attaching his lips on hers, Kenshin pushed her down. He took a hold of both her legs, wrapping them around his waist. He nudged his hips against hers, feeling how much energy she wanted to release. He pulled her hair back, licking her neck, liberating a few grunts on the progression as he continued to grind on her.

"Akira." Kenshin placed both his hands between her head. She looked at him in a daze as her mind tried to set her surroundings in place. Such lovely creature and she was surrendering to him. "I want to ask you something." Kenshin's hands moved away. Akira witnessed his clothing starting to fall.

' _He's fast._ ' She covered her breasts, hearing a humorous chuckle.

His body gleamed above her. Her legs automatically closed to him. " _Akira_." Kenshin breathed out, sliding both his hands from her knees to her thighs, spreading her legs to him. " _I want you to answer me only the truth."_ He moved his right hand down. " _Were you_ -!" Akira didn't allow him to finish. His perfection held her completely at his mercy but she didn't want him to speak. She wants his lips on her immediately.

Akira wrapped her legs around him, feeling his male evidence poking her entrance. She glued her body onto his, sucking on his tongue as Kenshin could not hold himself any longer.

In a hurried movement, Kenshin finally penetrated her. Akira gasped in pure pleasure as he moved inside her. His needs were finally being treated. She was unquestionably luscious as he pushed into her with more fervor. The sensations were marvelous and exquisite.

She placed both her hands on his shoulders and tried to push him away. She wanted to see his face glimmering in pleasure. But Kenshin was too much into the action to give it to her.

Akira and Kenshin fought between kisses as he quickly began to fall towards his instincts. He felt her nails piercing his back now as he released her mouth to stare at her beautiful face. It was impossible for her to be even more desirable right now.

She smiled at him with a taint of pink blush on her cheeks. She closed her eyes and continued to moan in bless. Making him want to hear her louder.

He could see she was struggling to plea with each thrust he delivered to her. And it got worse when he felt his urge coming faster than he thought. Lowering his lips onto hers, Kenshin tangled his fingers on her hair while his right hand went to rub her region.

Akira's cry of pleasure vibrated inside his mouth as Kenshin squeezed his eyes shut and gave in to his release. He leaned his forehead against hers as both panted heavily. Their bodies were covered in sweat and besides their breathing only the sound of crickets could be heard.

Kenshin finally snapped his eyes open and dove into Akira's eyes. He smiled down at her as she caressed his face. They allowed their breathing to pacify. "You didn't take all your equipment off."

"Akira." Kenshin left her comfortable place and laid beside her, putting an arm around her."Don't run away."

Akira smiled internally, gripping the covers. Feeling the genuine feeling of affection, warming her completely.

She didn't envy Kasuga right now. She's actually glad she's not Kasuga.

"I still have to ask you something. And i hope you answer it with the truth only." Kenshin looked at Akira who was holding a questionable look.

"W-What question, Kenshin-sama?"

Now she cannot avoid his question. Can she?

* * *

 **A/N:** Forgive if it's plain.


End file.
